


Christmas with friends

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Day Eight: BlitzenJoaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller spending the Winter Holidays with Kevin’s friends





	Christmas with friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight: Blitzen  
> Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller spending the Winter Holidays with Kevin’s friends

It had been an eventful year. Kevin had graduated from college, he and Joaquin had moved into the Keller’s old house after Kevin’s aunt who had lived there during the last years had died, Kevin had started to work in Sierra’s law office, and Joaquin had become the owner of Riverdale’s motor shop. The most important thing that had happened had been something else though: they had gotten engaged after Kevin had proposed to Joaquin on the opening night of the new Twilight drive-in.  
  
And now Joaquin had been looking forward to a peaceful, lazy Christmas, spending most of the time, snuggled into Kevin’s arms under a warm blanket, sipping hot chocolate while watching some sappy Christmas movies. A Christmas party with Kevin’s family and one with their mutual friends, and that’s it. Other than that only alone time with his fiancé.  
  
That was until Kevin was in his office checking his e-mails and squealed so loud that Joaquin could hear it in the kitchen:  
  
“Oh my god! It will be so much fun!!!”  
  
And Joaquin knew that his dreams for a lazy Christma break had just been crushed. He looked up as Kevin came storming inside the kitchen with a broad grin on his face.  
  
“Babe, you won’t believe it! My friends from England, Nick and Charlotte, are going to visit us at Christmas! I am so happy!”  
  
Kevin had met them during his stay in England, while he was still at college. And ever since then he had stayed in contact with Nick and Charlotte and this year they had planned a trip to the US during Christmas Time and of course Kevin had asked them to visit him.  
  
He was very excited about it, happy that he would see his friends again, and even better, spend Christmas with them. Joaquin, on the other hand, wasn’t so enthusiastic about it. He was always a bit wary about getting introduced to people close to Kevin. So far everyone had been reluctant at first. Joaquin came from the wrong side of town, he was a gang member… not really the boyfriend material Kevin’s family or friends had wanted initially. Sure, they all had come around and in the end, accepted and liked Joaquin, but it had taken some time and lots of effort.  
  
But Joaquin hoped that it was different with Nick and Charlotte, after all, they didn’t know what a Southside Serpent was and maybe they wouldn’t judge Joaquin so much. But even if, Joaquin was determined to leave a good impression and to make sure that this Christmas would be full of joy and laughter, because that was what Kevin deserved.

  
And so Joaquin worked hard prior to the arrival of their guests. He made Sweet Pea and Fangs help him put up all the Christmas decorations he could find in the Keller’s attic. There was a lot! Tom had accumulated a huge pile of decorations over the years, and Sierra hadn’t allowed him to move them to the McCoy-Keller mansion and so they had stayed in the attic. Kevin’s aunt had added even more deco, and now the house and garden was a colorful wonderland of reindeers, Santas, snowmen, and penguins. Countless garlands and fairy lights were installed on the front porch and on the roof, also wrapped around every tree in the vicinity of the house.  
  
Sweet Pea had called Joaquin insane several times, but Fangs had elbowed him and given him a look, and SP had shut up and just glared at Joaquin while putting up another glowing penguin onto the roof.  
  
Kevin had returned from his shopping trip with Josie and Sierra and dropped his bags when he saw the house.

“Oh… wow Joaquin. That’s impressive. Didn’t know you were such a fan of Christmas decorations.”  
  
“Shut up Preppy, YOU love them, and I did this for you, my beloved fiancé.”  
  
Kevin broke out in laughter and hugged Joaquin.  
  
“Yes I love it, babe, it’s so sweet of you. But why? A few fairy lights would have been enough.”  
  
“Your friends are coming to visit us. I want everything to be perfect.”  
  
“Baby, they will like you. You don’t have to turn our house into a Christmas wonderland. You are an amazing person, and they know how much you mean to me. You don’t have to work so much Joaquin. It will be ok.”  
  
“Maybe.. but I want to make sure.”  
  
Next on Joaquin’s to do list was planning a Christmas meal. Of course, they needed a turkey and Joaquin wanted to make soup and pudding and some cake. And he also definitely needed to bake Christmas cookies, at least 10 different types.  
  
Needless to say, Joaquin was busy during the next week, and definitely in need of a holiday, when their guests from England arrived on the 23rd of December. But the real work was just starting. Now he had to make sure that everything went perfect and that he gave them no reason to dislike him. He was a nervous wreck. Maybe it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
Joaquin made sure to be all cleaned up. He put on a new dark blue button-down shirt and spent half an hour doing his hair. He was coming downstairs just when the doorbell rang, and Kevin turned to look at him, and his eyes went wide.  
  
“What is going on Joaquin? I think this is the first time that you are more dressed up than I am!”  
  
He was right, Kevin was just wearing old jeans and a plain sweater. Joaquin shrugged and quickly pecked Kevin on the lips before pushing him towards the front door.  
  
“I want to look good for our guests, leave a good impression.”  
  
“You definitely will! You look gorgeous!”  
  
Joaquin flashed a bright smile at Kevin, just as Kevin opened the door. And there were Nick and Charlotte. Joaquin knew them from lots of pictures and videos of course, and it made him realize that maybe his dressing up was stupid, because Kevin had probably shown them lots of pictures of Joaquin in his everyday clothes and so they knew this cleaned up version wasn’t the truth at all.  
  
But there was no time for worrying anymore because Kevin and Charlotte both squealed loudly and hugged each other and Joaquin could only watch with a small smile on his face, happy to see Kevin’s joy of seeing his friends again. Kevin hugged Nick too and then turned to Joaquin.  
  
“Charlotte, Nick, this is Joaquin. I am so glad you can finally meet!”  
  
Joaquin extended a hand to greet them, but Charlotte just pulled him into an embrace, and Joaquin chuckled, hugging her back. He did the same with Nick.

“Hey, welcome to our house and merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too! Wow, we finally met the famous boyfriend, Kevin told us so much about.”  
  
“Actually that isn’t right anymore… we have some news for you!”  
  
Kevin beamed at them and held up his and Joaquin’s intertwined hands, showing off their engagement rings.  
  
“Joaquin is my fiancé now!”  
  
“Oh my gosh! Congrats! That’s awesome!”  
  
Joaquin nodded and smiled, it felt as if those words came from the heart and it made him relax a bit, knowing that Kevin’s friends approved.  
  
Nick and Charlotte stepped into the house, and Kevin gave them a quick home tour, showing them all the rooms while Joaquin set the table for dinner. He had wanted to cook something, but Kevin had told him that they would just order pizza since Joaquin already had so much work with the Christmas dinner the next day. Joaquin had reluctantly agreed, only because he really didn’t know how to find time to plan another meal.  
  
They spend the evening eating their pizza and talking. Joaquin instantly liked Nick and Charlotte and thought they were a cute couple. He could see why Kevin had gotten along so well with them during his time in England. But Joaquin was still nervous. It meant a lot to him that Kevin’s friends were here and he wanted them to like him.  
  
He tried his best to make the evening perfect. Making sure that they didn’t run out of drinks and checked twice that the guest bedroom was prepared and nothing was missing. He nudged Kevin to show Nick and Charlotte the Christmas decorations in the backyard, while Joaquin prepared some mulled wine and set the steaming mugs and a huge plate of homemade Christmas cookies on a tray and carried it outside.  
  
They had a nice and funny time in the garden, and Joaquin could see the happy smile on Kevin’s face upon seeing his old friends again, and it warmed Joaquin’s heart.  
  
Later that night when he and Kevin were snuggled into each other’s arms in their bed, Joaquin whispered:  
  
“Do you think they feel comfortable here?”  
  
“Of course they do. Don’t worry so much babe. Just try to enjoy the Holidays.”  
  
Joaquin was still a bit tense, and Kevin noticed it. He made Joaquin turn around and gave him a back rub, trying to get his fiancé to ease up a bit.  
  
“I mean it, Joaquin. You worked so hard, you still do. But really, you worry your pretty head too much. They like you! And I love you. I am so grateful to have you and to know that I will get married to you soon. Everything will be perfect, you will see.”  
  
Christmas Eve was Joaquin’s big day. He worked the whole day in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas meal and whenever Kevin came inside to ask if he could help, he would send him away again to entertain the guests. It was important to Joaquin that he made everything on his own. Prove them all that he was capable of doing this. Sure he had moments of crisis when something didn’t work, and he called Kevin’s dad several times, asking for advice until Tom was offering to come over and assist Joaquin, which he of course declined.   
  
In the end, the dinner was great. Maybe not perfect, but delicious and everyone was munching their food happily and complimenting Joaquin’s cooking skills. He smiled proudly at Kevin, and Kevin gently patted his knee beneath the table and leaned closer to kiss Joaquin’s cheek softly and whisper:  
  
“Thank you, baby, this is amazing,  _you_  are amazing.”  
  
Joaquin allowed himself to relax for a few minutes, just eating his dessert and sipping some wine while holding hands with Kevin under the table, occasionally leaning closer to steal quick kisses from his fiancé.  
  
But soon everyone was finished, and Joaquin got up to clear the table. Of course, Kevin didn’t let him do it alone and quickly helped Joaquin carrying the dirty plates into the kitchen. He put them down on the kitchen counter and turned around to pull Joaquin into a tight embrace and smile broadly at him.  
  
“The meal was delicious. You, my dear future husband, are the best!”  
  
Joaquin chuckled lightly, but he was really relieved to hear that everything had been good.  
  
“Thank you Preppy.”  
  
He smiled at Kevin, cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, but pulled away again soon. There was still work to do.  
  
“Kevin, can you please get some more wine from the basement and pour some glasses in front of the fireplace?”  
  
“Sure babe. Why don’t you get back to our guests and sit down a bit? You worked so much, I bet you are tired.”  
  
But Joaquin couldn’t do that. Once Kevin had left the kitchen, Joaquin grabbed a sponge and began to wash the numerous pots and pans he had needed to cook his Christmas dinner. He wanted the kitchen to be clean.  
  
He didn’t get far though, because Nick and Charlotte came strolling into the kitchen. Joaquin smiled at them, and Nick stopped next to him, looking over his shoulder and patted him on the back.  
  
“Hey mate, don’t spend all night in the kitchen.”  
  
“I agree with Nick, stop working your butt off. We can help you with the dishes.”  
  
“No, no please get back into the living room and just relax. You are our guests.”  
  
“Step aside, and give me a towel.”  
  
This wasn’t what Joaquin wanted. He couldn’t let his guests work, could he?

“But…you are here on holiday. You should just have fun and enjoy the evening… I just want everything to be perfect.”

He looked at Charlotte almost pleadingly. She eyed him for a moment and then smiled kindly and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
“Look, Joaquin, Kevin told us that you are nervous about our visit and what we think of you. You don’t have to worry ok? And you definitely don’t have to impress us with the perfect meal or the perfect Christmas decoration, or with a clean kitchen. We already liked you before we came here.”  
  
“Um, what?”  
  
“Kevin talked about you all the time when he was staying in England. He missed you so much, and he wouldn’t shut up about his boyfriend. He was getting on our nerves a bit sometimes, but it was adorable. And the things he told us about you were so nice and sweet. It was obvious to us that you were an amazing bloke and the perfect match for Kevin. He showed us pictures of the two of you together, and in some of them you weren’t looking at the camera but at Kevin, and the way you looked at him was so affectionate that it was plain to see to everyone how much you love him. How could we not like you?”  
  
“Charly is right you know? And I would say we leave the dishes until tomorrow and just drink some more wine and play some board games for the rest of the night. Christmas should be about spending time with your family or friends and not about doing the dishes.”  
  
“Who wants to do the dishes?”  
  
Kevin walked into the kitchen holding a fresh bottle of red wine and looked at them questioningly.  
  
“No one! We want wine and games!”  
  
Nick exclaimed, and Joaquin could ’t help but chuckle and finally put his sponge and towel aside.  
  
They spent a joyful lazy evening, laughing and talking about everything and nothing, playing board games, watching Christmas movies, eating Christmas cookies and drinking wine. Joaquin was sitting next to Kevin, his head resting on Kevin’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck from time to time, while Kevin held him and caressed his arm.  
  
Later on, when they were finally in bed, cuddling and kissing softly, Joaquin mumbled sleepily against Kevin’s chest:  
  
“They really like me I think.”  
  
“Of course they do, I told you not to worry, babe.”  
  
They spent three more days with their friends, showing them Riverdale, meeting Kevin’s family and going to Pop’s of course. It were days full of laughter and joy, everything Christmas time should be.


End file.
